Direction un été de fou:Une équipe pour le Canada
by Artemis-Little
Summary: Toutes les équipes de la saison 1 sous forme saison 3 Daichi et Hiro sont invitées a Montreal pour un tournois de sélection. Résumé intégrale à l'intérieur. Rating pour etre sur.
1. Chapter 1

  
Moi : Bonjour! 

La gagne : -- Sauvés-nous TT

Moi : _les regarde croche_ Bon comme je suis clouée à la maison avec une mononucléose j'ai décidé de mettre par écrit mon idée qui trottait dans ma tête depuis un certain temps.

Kai : On aurait pus s'en passer.

Moi : --

Olivier : _apeuré_ Et c'est quoi ton idée ?

Moi : résume Ce sont les équipe de la première saison sous forme saison trois car les persos sont plus mignons( All Stars, G-Revolution+Daichi et Hiro, White Tigers, Démolition Boys, Majestics et les Dark Bladers)

Lupinex :On estobligé de participer?

Moi : _le regarde avec un grand sourire_ Oui Bon je disais que ce sont les équipes de la première saison qui ce retrouvent au Canada à la demande de la BBA pour l'aider à choisir entre deux nouvelles équipes qui sont arrivées à égalité, celle qui représentera le pays au prochain championnats.

Michael : C'est tout ?

Moi : Tu rigole? Mais non y'a des couples pis pleins de trucs amusants

La gagne : _assassine Michael_

Moi : Les couples seront… _roulement de tambour…. On sent la tension montée….._

Robert/OC, Tyson/Hilary, Ray/Marriah ,Michael/OC et Kai/OC

Kai: _soupir_ Pourquoi c'est toujours moi?

Moi : Tu es le chouchou

Robert : Pourquoi moi?

Moi : Tu es mon chouchou….. Bon trêve de bavardages le disclamer veut dire que rien de beyblade est à moi sauf l'histoire et les OC présentés plus bas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souls Kepper

Nom :Codiana Komoyo

Surnom : Cody

Age :15 ans

Yeux :le gauche vert et droit bleu

Cheveux :Noir long jusqu'aux épaules et tenu en haute queue de chevale. Un bandana sur le front et deux mèches qui lui tombent dans la face.

Style : Un style sportif (genre Johnny)

Beyblade : Bleu poudre et vert poudre

Spectre : Un ange avec une épée et un bouclier. Elle s'appelle Lévana

Attaque : Electric Rock

Fait important : Elle est la cousine de Tyson

Nom : Angéla Savaria

Surnom : Angel, Ange, Tenshi

Age : 15 ans

Yeux : Rouge, Rose

Cheveux : Blanc long jusqu'à sa taille avec des mèches plus courte qui lui couvrent le coté droit du visage au complet jusqu'au menton.

Style : Médiévale

Beyblade : Rouge et noir

Spectre : Un hippogriffe(genre Harry Potter) Il s'appel Arès

Attaque : Stars Fire

Fait important : Elle est albinos

Nom :Shady Witerhall

Surnom :

Age : 14 ans

Yeux : Bleu turquoise

Cheveux : Brun foncé frisés avec des mèches vertes. Long jusqu'aux épaules.

Style : Sexy et provoquant

Beyblade : Bronze et Argent

Spectre : Un sphinx. Il s'appel Déméres

Attaque : Sand Curse

Nom : Mireille Tremblay

Surnom : Mimi

Age : 16 ans

Yeux : Noisette

Cheveux : Roux coupés carré retenue par deux barrettes

Style : Plus classique et réservée

Beyblade : Noir et blanc

Spectre : Un cygne. Elle se nomme Fiona.

Attaque : Water Balls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patriotes

Nom :Maxence Papineau

Surnom :Max

Age : 16 ans

Yeux : Rouge bourgogne

Cheveux : Mauve raisin en spike avec des mèches rebelles qui lui tombent devant les yeux

Style : Skater punk

Beyblade :Mauve

Spectre : Un guépard qui se nomme Fédale

Attaque : Savana Race

Nom :Conrad Valentine

Surnom : Corn

Age :15 ans

Yeux : Brun pale

Cheveux : Noir coupé court et une tuque orange sur la tête

Style : Skater

Beyblade : Jaune et orange

Spectre : Un corbeau avec le bouts des ailes en cristal tranchant. Il se nomme Raven

Attaque : Shadow Wings

Nom :Xavier Vigneault

Surnom :

Age :16 ans

Yeux : Bleu océan

Cheveux : Gris coupe Conrad avec un foulard violet sur la tête

Style : Rebel décontracté

Beyblade : Violet et bleu

Spectre : Une hyène qui s'appelle Phen

Attaque : Freezing Rush

Fait important : Il est le cousin de Conrad

Nom : Andrews Rivor

Surnom :

Age :17 ans

Yeux : Vert pomme

Cheveux : Brun stylé dans le genre « Je ne sais pas me servir d'un peigne »

Style : Décontracter

Beyblade : Orange

Spectre : Un loup brun protégé par une armure. Il s'appel Kindrale

Attaque : Fire Claw

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autres

Nom : Raphaël Demers

Surnom : Ralph

Age : 17 ans

Yeux : Violet

Cheveux : Blond coupés court a l'arrière avec des mèches plus longue devant

Style : Décontracté

Beyblade : Vert et argent

Spectre : Un serpent qui ressemble a un boa constrictoc. Il s'appel Draco(veut dire serpent en latin)

Attaque : Snake Hug

Fait important : Il est le seul homosexuel de l'histoire

Nom : Sacha Savaria

Surnom :

Age : 17 ans

Yeux : Gris

Cheveux : Noir mi-long

Style : Goth

Beyblade : Jaune

Spectre : Une tarentule géante du nom d'Aracnide

Attaque : Flying Web

Fait important : Il est le frère d'Angéla

Nom : Sean Witerhall

Surnom :

Age : 16 ans

Yeux : Bleu acier

Cheveux : Noir montés en spikes avec deux grosses mèches qui lui tombent chaque coté du visage.

Style : Le tombeur classique

Beyblade : Bleu royale

Spectre : Un dragon qui se nomme Metalika

Attaque : Drum Single

Fait important : Il est le frère de Shady

Nom : Azuline Thibault

Surnom : Azu

Age : 16 ans

Yeux : Bleu

Cheveux : Blond avec des mèches noires. Long jusqu'au milieux du dos et toujours tressés

Style : Aucun style particulier

Beyblade : Brun

Spectre : Un centaure avec un arc. Il se nomme Chiron(prononcé Kiron)

Attaque : Earth Memories

Nom : Sandra Komoyo

Surnom :

Age : 13 ans

Yeux : Bleu

Cheveux : Châtain foncé et bouclé comme un mouton. Long jusqu'au épaules

Style : Plus classique et moins extravagante que sa sœur

Beyblade :…..

Spectre :…..

Attaque :…..

Fait important : Elle est la sœur de Cody


	2. Chapter 2

Moi : Me revoilà! Merci a Little-Ange

La gagne :…….

Moi : _regarde partout_ Vous êtes ou?…. Snif snif… _commence a pleurée _…… _recouvre sons sourire_ Bon ben laissés tomber je lance le prologue. À pluche….

**Direction un été de fou. : Une équipe pour le Canada Prologue :**

Le soleil se levait à peine au Japon et déjà la ville s'animait. Dans un petit dojo trois jeunes se chicanaient pour savoir qui aurait le contrôle de la télécommande et qui choisirait les dessins animés du matin. Le plus vieux d'entre eux avait cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux d'un bleu profond et des yeux couleur de la couleur du chocolat. Ses cousines étaient âgées de quatre et deux ans. La plus vieille avait des cheveux noir ébènes avec des traces de bleus. Ses yeux dépareillés, le gauche vert et le droit bleu, étaient fixés sur la télé. La petite dernière frottait ses yeux bleus encore envahis par le sommeil, ses cheveux bouclés blond foncés lui tombaient dans la figure.

Touts trois étaient concentrés devant la télévision quand un adolescent entra dans le salon.

« Ohayo Hiro », s'exclamèrent les jeunes

« Ohayo, répondit Hiro, c'est moi qui vous fait le p'tit dej' ce matin alors que voulez-vous? Tyson? »

Le garçon leva la tête et sourit a son grand frère.

« Veux des zeufs, des tartines, des céréales…… »

« D'accord, dit l'ado en riant, J'ai compris. Codiana? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs répondit :

« Sandra et moi allons prendre des céréales. »

« Bien alors allons déjeuner, » lança Hiro en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, son frère et ses cousines derrière lui.

º º

º

« Maman est-ce que je peux aller voir les boutiques qui sont au coins de la rue? »,demanda une jeune adolescente de 12 ans.

« Oui mais tu reviens ici dans une heure. »

« D'accord arigato , » répondit la fille.

La jeune fille partie à la course alors que sa mère s'éloignait. Arrivée elle entra dans la première boutique : un magasin de CD.

Elle était en train de se demander ce que pouvais bien dire les titres Allemand des CD quand quelqu'un passa un bras au tour de sa taille. Elle sursauta et eu comme a son habitude le reflex de frapper. Elle décrocha son plus beau coup de coude a l'inconnu et celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement de douleur

« Tu y vas pas de main morte toi, » dit l'inconnu dans un anglais ponctué d'un accent étranger à celui allemand.

« T'as raison car t'avais pas à faire ça pis chus pas intéresser par toi alors a un de ces jours, » lança l'ado en se retournant pour voir un garçon d'environ 14 ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il se poussa et la laissa passer tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

En sortant du magasin elle regarda sa montre et pesta contre le temps.

« Merde j'ai pas vu l'heure passée maman va me tuer. »

Au moment même ou elle se préparait à courir quand un jeune ce retourna de la vitrine qu'il observait, la collision était inévitable.

« Vous pourriez pas regarder ou vous allez, » demanda-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je suis désoler, dit le jeune homme en tendant sa main pour aidé la jeune fille à se relever, cette dernière accepta volontiers « Je m'appel Robert »

« Et moi Cody, »répondit-elle en détaillant le second inconnu de la journée.

Il avait la classe que les gens de riches familles avaient, des cheveux lilas et des yeux rouges rubis. Il abordait un air noble et fier.

« Cody un nom étrange pour une fille, dit-il »

« Je sais, » dit Cody avec un grand sourire, mais qu'elle perdit assez vite en se rappelant qu'elle était en retard.

« Je dois y aller si j'veux pas y laisser ma peau gomen », se pressa-t-elle d'ajouter. « Sayonara et à un de ces jours peut-être. »

« Au revoir, » lança Robert en la regardant s'éloignée.

**TBC**

Moi : _regarde Tyson qui pleure parce qu'il a fait qu'une petite apparition_ Bon je sais c'est court mais ce n'était seulement que pour démonter le lien de parenté entre mon OC et Tyson

Moi : J'ai besoin d'aide car moi j'écoute et à écouté les émissions en Anglais et dans la série en anglais Robert dit toujours le mot « uncouth » surtout quand il parle de Tyson . Alors si quelqu'un pouvais me dire par quoi il est remplacé en français cela serait gentil et utile a l'histoire.

Enrique : _qui arrive gros sourire au lèvres_ Dit c'est moi qui crousait la fille?

Moi : _lève les yeux au ciel_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Bon je vous laisse et une reviews PLZ


End file.
